


Grecian Gays

by Sin_with_a_Grin



Series: When They ... [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, Greece, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Outtakes, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_with_a_Grin/pseuds/Sin_with_a_Grin
Summary: A little out-take from When They Knew, also found in this series. 'Hades' and his lover reconnect after centuries apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [literal_human_garbage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literal_human_garbage/gifts).



> When They Knew has a lot of Sexy Hints! But not a lot of smut. I felt guilty. This is the first one I've written for it, and I'm NOT MAKING ANY PROMISES about writing for the other eras they lived in... but know that I want to and am being given a great deal of incentive to write more.

“Do they all have names?” His eyes sparkled as he looked up, a little awed, from the top of the temple. I had promised we’d stargaze tonight but I was having a hard time ripping my gaze from the terrestrial body next to me; I’d seen the heavens. They bored me now.    
  
“Most of them,” I murmured, distracted, stroking through his hair. Tonight was a special night for both of us. I’d met this version of him only yesterday. He had waited his entire life to serve a god he thought he’d never have to meet, while I had waited a century for my lover, my soulmate. 

Tonight he wanted to re-consummate that bond and heavens help us, I was almost as terrified as him. 

His eyes flicked to me as I spoke, drawn by my reverence and he was unnerved by how closely I watched him. His soft gasp seemed to pull me closer, as if the intake of air was what brought our lips together. His soft lips yielded easily to mine. Every kiss we shared in these bodies was another step in the direction towards assimilation. He may know all the things he used to, but being able to do everything the same… I wasn’t sure how far that would go. His soul may simply take another body, but this body had different parents, different lessons given to him.

That didn’t change the soul-deep lust the boy and I had for each other. It was blissfully dark and the torches in the corners put off just enough light to show his face. He was ashen with fear. 

“I’m sorry,” I murmured, meaning it. “I should have allowed you to follow your lust last night, it would have been easier.”    
  
He thought about this for a moment before he looked up at me with needy eyes. “Then bring it back,” he whispered. 

My arms tightened in reflex, leaning over him and slipping a thigh between his legs. His hesitant kisses only fired my blood further, the little pecks on my lips making me crave him, delving into his mouth with my tongue. His hands came up to my arms, gripping just under the deltoids, nails clawing slightly. I traced my tongue over his teeth, my hand running down his side. “Relax,” my soft chuckle brushed over his mouth with my lips. He nodded, panting hard against my mouth, but it was no use. He was strung tight as a bow. 

If he couldn’t relax, this was simply NOT going to happen. My soft huff of laughter brushed his lips as my fingers fiddled with the tunic at his shoulder, peeling it off before he could return the favor. “Roll over,” I said softly, then hushed at his sudden freeze. “Trust me?”    
  
He was shaking when I coaxed him to lay flat on the pallet, straddling his hips with the bottom half of his tunic still on. I drizzled the oil I’d brought up down his spine and he cooed in question when it touched his skin, then moaned when my thumbs stroked through it to rub in big circles on his back.    


“Whaaa..?” He tried to pop his head up, then groaned as I found a knot and began gently working it out.    
  
“You’re strung so tight, kid... “ I murmured, smiling as he slumped against the stones and continued to voice his pleasure. I leaned down until my mouth was at his ear and whispered “I want you boneless for this.” His soft little whines, the moaning… I was certainly starting before him. 

With long, patient fingers I sought out all the tightness, every sore spot he had and gently worked them out with the warming oil. He didn’t even move much when i scooted down and flipped the toga off the rest of him, working down his legs and kneading at his buttocks… and when my fingers snuck between the cheeks, he raised his hips to meet my thumb as it slipped inside; no whimpers now, just lip-bitten moans. He rolled back against the intrusion, gasping when he pushed himself back onto the digit deep enough to feel the beginnings of ecstasy.

I pulled my hand free with a soft hum of approval and he tried to chase my thumb. “No darling, you’re not open enough for me yet… I’m not goin far…” I tried not to chuckle at him. Gone was the terrified boy from earlier. I buried my fingers in his hair to keep him still and slipped two oil-coated fingers in to the knuckle and his mouth popped open… so did mine, watching his face contort with pleasure. I stroked at the spot I found under my fingers and his eyes rolled back. 

“Ha-Hades…! My lor-... my love….”

I should be over the stupid human flutter that gave me, but it was the first endearment he’d uttered this lifetime and my pulse quickened. I was trying to be gentle, to go slowly; he’d thought for his entire life that sexuality was forbidden to him and now he was under me on the roof of the temple… “Yes darling?” I croaked, stroking the tight entrance to loosen him up. 

“ _ Please…” _

Fuck, he was begging. My hand shook as I dragged oil over the head of my length, working a little more oil into my target as I struggled to take this slow. I wanted him so badly after so long but if I rushed now…    
  
“Do it,” he whispered softly when I hesitated. I almost couldn’t hear him over the pounding of my heart in my ears. 

I buried my face in his neck as I slid inside. His legs spread under me, arching his hips into the intrusion and turning his face to mine with a soft, desperate little cry. I halted immediately. “I’m so sorr-”    
  
“ _ If you don’t get on with it, I will be forced to blaspheme your name, my Lord.. _ ” His voice was harsh with need, and the look he gave me could have stripped flesh from bone. 

My answering smile was slow and arrogant. “All you had to do was ask, gorgeous.” I wrapped my arms around him and moved slowly, kissing along his neck when he panted hard from the sensations coursing through him, on his lips when he adjusted and began to move under me. 

“Please…”    


Still begging. He was going to be the end of me. I pulled back and away from him, hushing his whimpers of protest as I helped his boneless body under me shuffle up onto his knees, giving both of us a different angle. His head snapped back as I thrust back inside, hands fisting around the fabric under us as he moaned. My fingers traced the slight indents on his hips as I waited for him to move with me, against me. “I will never tire of you,” I murmured, watching as he rocked himself back against my hips. 

When I pulled him flush against me, he widened his knees and pushed off the floor, arching his back and wrapping an arm behind my neck. His eyelids hooded with each shallow thrust, calculated to rub in just the right way to make him see stars. “How…” he tried, his voice cracking a little when I hit his prostate dead on “How could I forget this?” He moaned, turning his head to kiss me.    
  
“You died, baby…” That made me pause, holding him tight, my hands spanning over his hipbones and stroking a little between his legs. My breath hitched as I tried, hard, to get my emotions under control.    
  
“Sorry… I …” he shifted and gasped aloud when I hit the spot again, clenching around my cock. I moaned in response and he dropped his head back on my shoulder. “Make me feel alive then,” a soft demand as he turned his face to mine for kisses. 

I cupped between his legs, slowly stroking him from base to tip as I rolled our bodies together, slowly working us both into an inferno. “Let go, gorgeous… I want to feel you shudder against me.”    


“Y… yes… I …!” his voice cut off and his head dropped back again, staring up at the night sky. His mouth was slack, a soundless scream as I stole his breath. His release gushed over my fingers as I stroked him through the shudders. I buried my face against his neck and joined him with a soft sob of relief. I was home. He was here. It would be alright… The years of loneliness without him faded away as we panted into each other’s open mouths, slowly returning to the real world. When his eyes finally focused again, he took a deep breath and blinked a few times. He was so damn cute. “W-Wow…” 

I smirked and slipped free, rubbing myself on the sticky mess escaping him. “That’s a familiar word,” I teased, and kissed his nose. 

He snorted, turning in my arms to kiss me. “Pleased with yourself  _ my lord _ ?”    
  
“Always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Dipper says you're welcome (for convincing me to write this) ♥


End file.
